robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Helloher/Archive 3
Archive I would have just said, but I figured it'd be easier to do it myself. Hope you don't mind. TG (t ' 21:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles Hey, don't worry about it. I feel your stress, although I only have two major examinations this week to prepare for - which is why I'm on the Wiki, you see, procrastinating. No problems, you don't have to worry. 'TG (t ' 22:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature Please could I have one with a yellow Pkmn and a red Trainer? This is the old Robofan by the way. Pkmn Trainer 14:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Redone Series 3 - Seeds Welcome back, buddy. Here's something we've kicked off, if you want to be involved. 'TG (t ' 23:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks TG. This new Series 3 looks interesting. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Your dream fight In your dream fight i would expect the following: House robots: sir killalot, mr psycho and growler 3... 2... 1... ACTIVATE Storm 2 using its immense speed smashes into typhoon 2 before it could get up to full spinning speed, meanwhile stinger strikes gravity who in turn flips it oota, then gravity would speed over to typhoon 2 who is still being slammed repetedly by storm 2. Gravity then flips typhoon 2 over and drives it into mr psychos cpz who uses its hammer to smash right through its armour like paper then dumps it oota. Storm 2 then smashes into gravity and flips it over, gravity then self rights but gets caught on an angle grinder storm 2 then drives under it and uses its lifting arm to lever it oota. Winner: Storm 2--Bowsersshell 15:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Series 3 Bin Candidates Hey Helloher, would you mind voicing any thoughts on bin candidates? You're the last one we're waiting for, before I decide. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 08:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Dream Fight First, yes im back. I bet Your Thinking Oh-No its that dumb Yorkshireman again!!!! Anyway I think that Typhoon would go for Gravity and immobile it> At the same time Storm 2 would pit Singer. After a close fight, Storm 2 would get it on a Judges' Decision. Mentorn would not be very happy! Shayfan 19:12, August 20, 2010 Quick Question Hi, just a quick question, I recently made the Team KaterKiller page but for some strange reason whenever i log on it just disappears like it was never there but whenever I'm logged of it appears. This is quite annoying because I wanted to change it but now I can't without making the page all over again. Do you know what may be causing it to disappear?. If you do could you please tell me. Thanks ."H-DRules (talk)' " 11:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my mistake, I should have checked whether it was deleted, thanks anyway "'H-DRules (talk)' " 19:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship promotion Hi Helloher I've come down to the very last few months of my schooling and RA2 is currently interstate. This leaves ManUCrazy to manage the wiki alone, and I don't feel that it is fair on him. Therefore, I reopened your RfA and passed it. Hopefully, this means that I can relax some of my stress leading into my major exams with this place in good hands. Regards. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Helloher, I should probably inform you that this isn't a temporary thing. My once unwavering interest in Robot Wars is dwindeling, as is Christophee's and RA2's. I'm certainly not going to demote you once we return, so congratulations on your promotion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on your promotion Helloher! 'ManUCrazy (talk)' 14:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats Helloher. Are you two okay running the wiki on your own for the moment? If you like I can come back on a more regular basis and help you out a bit (although the things I can actually do are a bit more limited than they used to be). Just let me know if you're interested. Christophee (talk) 10:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll make sure I come back here regularly from now on. Things always need cleaning up here and there so I'm sure I can be some help to you guys. Christophee (talk) 18:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you get the picture and things beneth it on to the page?1995owl 22:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Redone Series 3 Not trying to be pushy Helloher, but could you vote on the Redone Series 3 Arena project? It's been about two weeks and no votes.--Rammingspeed 15:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :As TG and RA2 aren't around a lot at the moment I would put a hold on the forum til they get back properly. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then, let's wait.--Rammingspeed 08:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am Deeply sorry about Thermidor 2. Is there anything that I can do to make up for it? Once again I am sorry and I will make sure it won't happen again. Bennyflop 14:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting my user page, I did it late at night and was too tired to check it and I've been busy since then. --Bowsersshell 09:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Panic Attack in the future On the Panic Attack website, I read that if there was a series 8 of Robot Wars, Panic Attack would have probably been invertable. I had a quick look through this Wiki and couldn't find information on it (i'm sorry if the information actually ''is on the wiki). If not, can I please add that to the Panic Attack artice? Oh, and do I have to prove that the information is real through a hyperlink first? Robot Wars Forever! 07:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Robot Wars Forever! Yes, you would probably have to prove it first. Very interesting information though, considering PA is my favourite robot. User:ShotgunJustice Ban I only made two edits and then got banned as such I will vandalise this wiki every day as my computer gives me a new ip address every day. I hope your happy with what you have done. :Yes, i'll be delighted to click one button to revert all of your prospective vandalism. ManUCrazy (talk) 23:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I think thats a big over-reaction you obviously got banned for a reason and if your gonna throw a tantrum over it then Feel sorry for your family. Why did you get banned anyway? --Bowsersshell 15:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Team Mammoth Please can I start a Team Mammoth page? I thought I'll ask your permission before I start one this time. Thanks Bennyflop 18:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Birthday I just though I'd let everyone know it's my 16th birthday. I don't want any congratulations, more a milestone of a year since I applied for my post as rollback. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, 16, great age to be at. Happy birthday, Helloher. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits Why did you undo my Mesmer 2 edit only to put in exactly what I said because then it just looks like your edit when I did the work? 16:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Spawn of Scutter Hey thanks for bringing my edit back after it was removed. I've been considering making an account here, but im not sure if i'll have enough spare time to do much. Assistance Do you want me to put some more detail into the Robot Wars fights? I've done Bulldog Breed vs Robopig, Granny's Revenge vs Axe Awe and Wolverine vs Wheely Big Cheese. I'll help you with fights with little detail in order to contribute more as this wiki is almost perfect. A little help I attempted to change my profile picture and the entire wiki has gone white. How do I change this? EDIT: Don't worry. Fixed it. User:ShotgunJustice Sorting my page out Hey thanks for that, I was wondering how to make the structure better TheStigisaRobot 17:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Serge and DuckRA2 You left a message on my talk page saying 'you may want to speak to Serge or DuckRA2' and I was wondering what on earth you were on about. The Samster 17:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Tournament Ah I see, i misinterpreted what it meant, and my profile page told me that I had 100 edits. I'll get to work on more. TheStigisaRobot 22:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Facts for consideration Why did you remove my fact for consideration? --Bowsersshell 16:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 86.165.95.211‎ Was blocked before you warned the person, since they also vandalised Kronic the Wedgehog's page. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Battlebots wiki I signed up to the wiki after seeing how empty it was. I saw you are a user there, and I was wondering what the status on the Battlebots wiki is? It doesnt seem to have been updated recently aside from the expansion to Diesector I made and I thought it would be a great idea to have a large database on Battlebots like Robot Wars has. TheStigisaRobot 13:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good idea I may join, try to get more people to join aswell. --Bowsersshell 21:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report A user under the address of 82.132.248.227 has made edits to the Tornado article which display completely false information. It seems that an influx of people wishing to add their own interpretations about Series 8 to articles is occurring, considering what happened with the Tough As Nails the other day. I have reverted the edits, and I believe what he has done is suitable grounds for blocking from an admin. TheStigisaRobot 19:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) And then another IP address 82.132.210.181 typed up more false information about series 8. TheStigisaRobot 19:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) A while back user 92.235.235.40 vandalised wheely big cheese and team big cheese i reversed the edits and warned the user but never reported it. Just letting you know. --Bowsersshell 21:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Images Change the images you know i'm right. And I was part of the show from start to finish and have been contributing under lots of different ip addresses on account of getting banned, despite all my edits being legitimate. Signature (Reprise) It's been 6 long boring, extremely stupid months since I asked you about my signature. Please give me an answer. Pkmn Trainer 20:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Helloher What do you mean by 'mainspace edits'? Thanks. 20:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) R.E/Warning Helloher, here's what happened. I wanted to edit my talk page but I cocked it up. I accidentally removed all the content from the Template:Stub page but I undid it(or so I thought). Earlier today I found your message and having read it a few times, I found myself in a twist. Does that make you happy now? I am sorry and I will make sure that it will never happen again.-- 16:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tough as Nails At the bottom of the article when talking about the scrap-2-saur/gravity fight the second 'pit' was missed off and needs to be added please can you add it as it is currently locked. Thanks. --Bowsersshell 21:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) More Vandalism *On December 10, an anonymous user under the IP address 82.132.210.210 vandalised Tough As Nails' page with false information about Series 8. If this user hasn't been reported and banned yet then I suggest he/she gets the punishment soon otherwise we will all be picking up the pieces and protecting pages. *The next day, another anon under the IP address 82.132.248.227 vandalised Tornado in the same manner. Both these attacks have resulted in those pages mentioned above being locked. Again, this user should be dealt with now if it hasn't been done yet otherwise we will be on the wiki for longer than we have to. *Also, IP 82.132.210.181 vandalised Tornado in the same way as IP 82.132.248.227 did. Please do something about him/her. Oh, and hope you have a happy 2011.-- 22:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hypno-Disc Is there a reason for protecting Hypno-Disc?-- 23:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hypno-disc is mentioned in most vandalism edits as appearing in series 8 so its only a matter of time before they vandalise it. --Bowsersshell 17:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Help! Robot Wars Wiki won't let me sign up. Can you help? 19:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Mute image I've uploaded a picture of Mute from the series 5 qualifiers, but have no idea how to put it on the Images of robots that failed to qualify for any wars. How do I do it? Middle Eye 18:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) More Vandalism (Again) Sorry to bother you, but a few minutes ago (from the time of posting), IP 65.243.149.98 vandalised Firestorm's page by removing a large chunk of information from the Third Wars Grand Final segment of the page. I reverted the edits and warned the anon. I think he should be banned if this continues, so what do you think?-- 00:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) As well, IP 86.163.219.13 'edited' the judges page not so long ago. The user moved a bit of information which caused the table to crash. I have since reverted the edits.-- 22:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) A short public message Hi Helloher. You maybe wondering why I'm not editing much (the answer can be found here, rather than explain the reason on everybody's talk page and waste what little time I have now). However, I will still be here, just not as frequently until mid-February at the earliest. Please pass this message on to as many people as possible. Thank you.-- 21:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Chaos in the form of vandalism is a vandal. Reverted his edits on the Robocow and ORAC pages-- 15:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He has also vandalised Hypno-Disc and Weld-Dor, among others I suspect.-- 15:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, Maxlilion or whatever he's called, has made numerous fictional pages that has absolutely nothing to do with Robot Wars at all. Thanks. -- 19:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hi, Maxlilion hacked my account earlier and inserted information about Series 8-9 that was false, i have taken the edits off User:Duncs Kinnear-swift Headline text i wonder if you could help me, im stuck on how to putting links on my proflie hi, did somebody ages ago put false information about series 8 on Tornado, Tough As Nails & Splinter? if so, they could strike again, so be ready. User:Duncs Kinnear-swift Thank you Thank you for the kind words, both in congratulations and in support of my request for promotion. It really does mean a lot. Matt(Talk) 17:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC)